<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En silencio by Lilieth_Herly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550196">En silencio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly'>Lilieth_Herly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Omega John Watson, Pregnant John Watson, Sherlock is a Good Husband, Sherlock is a Good Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John no necesita que Sherlock cuelgue un cartel gigante diciéndole cuánto le ama.</p>
<p>John lo sabe y con eso es suficiente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>En silencio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>En esta historia aun no decidia cuáles serían los nombres de los niños Holmes-Watson 😗...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock no era una pareja demasiado dado al romanticismo y de hecho muy pocas veces John se encontraba rodeado por alguna atmósfera rosada y brillante. No obstante, como Alfa, Sherlock jamás había fallado en dejar claro sus sentimientos e intenciones para con su Omega, John. Era por eso que cuando la situación lo ameritaba el detective, aunque muy reticentemente, dejaba a un lado su casi omnipresente máscara de soledad y fríos razonamientos.</p>
<p>—Es la tercera vez que te lo digo Sherlock, estoy bien. —Sin embargo, había casos en dónde aquella reticencia corría lejos, quedándose en ese lugar hasta que la situación pasaba a ser totalmente segura. Estaba, por ejemplo, el hecho de que John tenía ya nueve meses de embarazo. Por otro lado, venía a ser esta la tercera vez. Así pues, John seguía sin comprender por qué en cada ocasión Sherlock actuaba tan soberanamente protector. ¿Era su instinto de Alfa? Por supuesto, pero sabiendo de quién se trataba, John aún no lograba comprender cómo es que pudiera ser posible.</p>
<p>Estaba absoluta y completamente feliz con que Sherlock actuara de esa forma, su instinto Omega no podía estar más de acuerdo con todas esas atenciones, pero John todavía sentía cómo es que esa conducta no calzaba a la perfección con su amado detective consultor.</p>
<p>—Mami sigue oliendo a caramelos, mami está bien. —John acarició la suave y rubia cabellera rizada de su primer cachorro. Su lindo bebé Alfa acarició su barriga, le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuó jugando con su cubo rubik sentado en el suelo a sus pies. John rio mientras seguía bebiendo de la dulce bebida en su taza. No recordaba en qué punto de su embarazo le había tomado el gusto al azúcar, pero mientras su peso siguiera siendo el mismo, no le tomaría demasiada atención al asunto.</p>
<p>Sherlock miró a su pequeño, le sonrió suavemente para luego regresar al experimento que tenía a puerta cerrada en la cocina. Puede que para él John no oliera precisamente a dulces, no obstante por más delicioso que fuera el olor de su Omega no se iba a fiar. Su segundo bebé había nacido en medio de esa clase de atmosfera tranquila en la que parecía estar todo bien, y fue por haberse confiado que John se vio obligado a dar a luz en el apartamento y no en un hospital. Esta vez no cometería el mismo error, aunque ahora podría confiar en su cachorro para que le avisara sobre cualquier cosa, Sherlock entendía que era su deber, no solo como Alfa, cuidar de su Omega, sino también como el amante, esposo, amigo y cómplice de John.</p>
<p>—Cariño, si tu hermano despertó de su siesta ¿podrías traerlo? —pidió John, terminando con su té. Observó cómo los atentos y brillantes ojos grises de su hijo se desviaron inmediatamente del cubo, una vez se levantó fue directo a la que antiguamente era la habitación de Sherlock.</p>
<p>John había pensado que lo mejor era mudarse una vez su primer cachorro había nacido, sin embargo, la señora Hudson les había obsequiado el 221B y el 221C, cuyo húmedo ambiente había desaparecido casi mágicamente en cuanto la noticia de su embarazo llegó a los oídos del gobierno británico. Con el espacio regalado, sumado a la negativa de Sherlock sobre alejarse de tan increíble localización con respecto a cualquier parte, John no había tenido entonces muchas razones para mudarse.</p>
<p>John se acomodó mejor sobre su sofá, sintió un nada pequeño golpe en su vientre, tratando una vez más de encontrar la relajación. Pensó en que ya muy pronto tendría a su tercer hijo o hija en brazos mientras dejaba que su espalda encontrara una mejor posición. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó un especialmente ruidoso grito viniendo de la habitación de sus cachorros, sintió un enorme dolor comenzando a alojarse en su cabeza. Antes de que intentara levantarse Sherlock salió presuroso hacía la habitación.</p>
<p>John de verdad intentó no preocuparse pero cuando un grito, esta vez de su hijo mayor, salió del cuarto, hizo todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a ellos. Realmente no sabía qué esperar, sus pequeños eran extrañamente más tranquilos que cualquier niño de sus edades, pero ya que se convertían en verdaderas bestias cuando algo les apasionaba o interesaba de más John entendía demasiado bien que habían heredado aquellos rasgos de Sherlock, por lo cual casi no se inquietaba.</p>
<p>—¡Mami! ¡Mami! —gritaba el pequeño con toda la potencia que sus jóvenes pulmones le daban, sin embargo, su dedito atrapado entre las mandíbulas de su hermano menor le impedía correr hacía donde su madre. John quería intervenir, pero dejarlo en las manos de Sherlock le daría aún más experiencia con los niños para cuando él estuviera en el hospital dando a luz. Porque, desde luego, había tenido ayuda de la señora Hudson y Molly al cuidar solo de un niño, pero con la forense recientemente emparejada, las solas manos de la casera serían insuficientes para dos bebés, por más tranquilos que ellos fueran.</p>
<p>—Eurus, tienes que soltarlo. Virgil, no jales más. —John resopló, Sherlock era el único adulto que intentaba razonar con niños cuando claramente nadie estaba dispuesto a escuchar. A un segundo de intervenir, luego de una patada del bebé dentro de él, Sherlock pudo de alguna forma lograr que el pequeño Eurus (nombre obviamente dado en honor a la hermana mayor del detective) soltara a Virgil. John recordó claramente, una vez los gritos se calmaron y tuvo a Virgil abrazado a su pierna, cómo es que habían elegido su nombre.</p>
<p>Ya que era su primer cachorro, John no deseaba saber el sexo del bebé, por lo tanto junto a Sherlock había escrito una pequeña muy larga lista de nombres que encajaran perfectamente tanto con una niña como con un niño. Aquella tradición se había extendido hasta ahora, por lo que, aún si sabía el nombre del bebé dentro de él, aún no estaba al tanto de su sexo. Además, el nombre de Virgil le daba más sentido al cartel que Sherlock había colocado en la habitación de sus hijos; "<em>abandonad toda esperanza a todo aquel que entre aquí</em>". John aún podía reírse del rostro de su Alfa cuando un bebé Virgil orinó sobre toda su elegante camisa violeta la primera vez que cambió su pañal.</p>
<p>—Está bien, tranquilo bebé —dijo John, besando el dedito de Virgil que inmediatamente dejó de llorar. Sherlock intentaba de todo para callar el llanto del pequeño Eurus, le acariciaba la cabeza, la espalda e incluso intentó ofrecer en sacrificio uno de sus propios dedos, no obstante, antes de hacerlo escuchó un sonajero a su espalda. John agitaba el juguete con la suficiente fuerza como para que su bebé lo escuchara, al mismo tiempo que recibía un golpe más en un interior.</p>
<p>Sherlock sabía que cuidar niños era uno de sus puntos débiles, claro, hacerlos era la mar de divertido, pero no había creído que hacerse cargo de ellos resultaría tan complicado. Y no se quejaba del todo, aquellos tres cachorros eran una prueba explicita sobre lo mucho que quería a su blogger, porque si bien no podía ser muy expresivo, sabía que John estaba al corriente sobre cuánto realmente le amaba.</p>
<p>Mientras Virgil intentaba enseñarle cómo usar el cubo de rubik al pequeño Eurus y Sherlock se encargaba de llevarles más juguetes, John regresó a su posición sobre su sofá. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que el detective rebuscaba entre las monumentales cajas de juguetes, el pequeño Eurus dejó de hacerle caso a su hermano para dirigir sus adorables ojitos verdes hacía John.</p>
<p>—Mami huele... manzana. —John no tardó mucho en extrañarse por el comentario de su bebé. Para el olfato de sus dos pequeños Alfa, desde su embarazo, el aroma de John siempre fue a caramelos. De inmediato puso sus sentidos en alerta, el cambio de su olor era solo un aviso de que estaba a punto de entrar en labor de parto. Suspiró, intentando inútilmente relajarse, por un segundo quiso llamar a su Alfa para que verificara las palabras de Eurus. John no sentía nada y obviamente no podía notar los cambios de su propio aroma.</p>
<p>—Mami, Eu tiene razón, hueles a manzanas —confirmó Virgil, acariciando dulcemente el lacio cabello rubio de su hermanito. John respiró aún más profundo, en el mismo segundo percibió un golpe más del pequeño en su interior. Recordando ya que había recibido demasiados golpes en tan poco tiempo, pensó que en efecto, quizá muy pronto comenzaría su labor—. Debo llamar a papi.</p>
<p>—No cariño, descuida...</p>
<p>—Pero papi dijo que mami cambiaría su olor cuando nuestro hermanito o hermanita quisiera salir. Así que debo llamar a papi —John quería explicar por qué tenían aún mucho tiempo para alarmarse pero era ya muy tarde, Virgil corría hacia su habitación, al mismo tiempo Eurus trataba de seguirlo con toda la rapidez que podía un niño de dos años. John solo esperó casi con tranquilidad a que Sherlock regresara.</p>
<p>Más cuando el detective llegó a su lado, calma era lo último que reflejaban sus ojos. John sabía perfectamente que él debía mantener la serenidad por él y por Sherlock. Entendía que perder el equilibrio de sus sentidos sería en automático romper los sentidos de Sherlock, por lo tanto, cuando sintió sus pantalones humedecerse, no hizo otra cosa más que tomar su celular para llamar a la señora Hudson.</p>
<p>—John... tu acabas de... —John asintió.</p>
<p>—Es hora Sherlock, llamaré a la señora Hudson. —Sin embargo, el detective solo se quedó pasmado, mirando a John con sus preciosos ojos grises. El doctor recordaba aquella expresión de la primera y segunda vez que le había anunciado sobre su embarazo, exactamente igual a las veces en donde, como en este momento, llegaba la hora decisiva. Aquella expresión que en un principio le asustó ahora solo le causaba risa. Esos gestos de cachorro sorprendido en un rostro tan atractivo le resultaban realmente hilarantes, sin embargo esta sería el peor momento para reír—. Sherlock —le llamó John, sosteniendo su mano. En cuanto tuvo la atención del detective, le regaló una ligera sonrisa—. Debes ir por la maleta... —Pero Sherlock solo asintió, sin hacer el más mínimo intento de moverse de su lugar—. Trae también un cambio de ropa, me ayudaras a bañarme antes de ir al hospital. —Una vez más el Alfa solo asintió—. Sherlock. —el hombre no despegaba su vista de él. Puede que aún hubiera tiempo, no obstante cuando las contracciones llegaran no podría hacer absolutamente nada, si no hacía reaccionar a Sherlock ahora el tiempo no alcanzaría.</p>
<p>—¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Mami necesita tu ayuda! —John pensó entonces que él no pudo haber dicho algo mejor. De inmediato Sherlock puso manos a la obra. Una vez que la señora Hudson atendió a la llamada, tardó solo un par de segundos para llegar con ellos.</p>
<p>John pasó las siguientes horas gimiendo, gritando, golpeando y amenazando de muerte a cualquiera que se le cruzara (pero especialmente a Sherlock), hasta que finalmente un lindo y saludable bebé Omega fue puesto sobre sus brazos. La delicada mata de cabellos negros se revelaba contra la piel dorada de su brazo. John, tan despierto como podía estar, observó con lágrimas en los ojos a sus tres preciosos cachorros, para luego ser abrazado por su Alfa, que en estos momentos se mostraba sobreprotector por cualquiera que se les acercara.</p>
<p>John le besó, puede que la etiqueta de romántico no le quedara, más el intento que hacía para ellos bien valía la pena.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer 🤗❤️❤️❤️❤️. Por favor, no te olvides de dejar tu comentario 😘.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>